Team Barbie
by Mercury Bitch
Summary: Rebekah wants the cure and offers Caroline to help her find it and she accepted. What happened when it's the choosing situation between Caroline's life and the cure?What will Rebekah choose?


CHAPTER 1: Show Me The Plans

**AN:I just love making fanfictions with Caroline. Isn't she capable to ship with everyone? So I got the idea about this after watching all those Rebekoline videos on youtube and tumblr. Aren't they perfect? It's okay, I know you love them.**

*read and review*  
*English is not my native*  
*read my other fanfics*

The biggest mistake she could do was to accept the offer to go and to try to find the cure with She Devil. There were another options, to say no but seemed like Caroline only could think about one word, yes. She didn't know what made her to chose to help such a bitch like blonde was. Apparently blonde was making so much of bad decisions. After all maybe they can find the cure and use it? There were also bad consequences, like dying in Silas' hands or being killed by one of her friends. Elena wanted the cure too and Caroline knew that. No matter of that she went to find the cure with Original Sister. She knew that no one will forgive her but her brain was telling her that it's Rebekah deserves the cure more than her best friend.

"If we are going to find the cure together better do it fast and better succeed or it won't end good for u Caroline. I don't like to waste my time on non important things. Just like that, you are nothing to me. I just want this to be fast because I don't want another failure. I want that cure for myself and you wanted to help me so what are you waiting for? Show me the plans."Blonde said trying to make her voice hard and harsh to another blonde. She was not ready to go against Niklaus and his will to find the cure alone so she needed some company. Her body was moving around the room, making nervous steps that somehow irritated another girl. She Devil noticed that and she sat at lounge chair near the fireplace in Mikaelson mansion. She looked at fire. Once Caroline told her that the fire was dancing and of course it was ridiculous but when she better looked this time, fire was making a dance. Flames were making moves no one could ever do. Rebekah closed her eyes enjoying the silence. The only thing she could hear was fire and nothing else. Her baby blue eyes were closed but she still had a pleasant smirk on her face. Relaxing in sitting position she could hear that Caroline was sighing. She turned her head and watched her taking some papers out of her white purse. She pushed them slowly on the table taking a pencil and making some graphics on it. Caroline's hand was going on papers so gently that she looked like she was doing nothing.

Caroline was drawing the plans where to wake Silas and where to find Mikael. She actually made all plans while Rebekah was being a bitch about everything.  
"You could kill me if you wanted to, right?"Caroline said slowly still not turning her view of papers. She knew that Rebekah was smirking or making insult on her response to blonde. Caroline took the papers after she finished and stepped closer to Rebekah. Another blonde watched them scanning every piece of pencil. Caroline sat next to blonde and watched expressions on her face changing time to time. The Original was satisfied by the plans so she gave Caroline a smile and stood up.  
"Pack the plans and the stuff we need Caroline. We are going to find that cure before Elena and her stupid friends. We are going tomorrow morning, remember?" Rebekah said turning to Caroline and watching smile crossing another blonde's face. "I had luck to be stuck with you here." Rebekah said as she winked to blonde watching her leaving Mikaelson mansion. Caroline turned to see if Rebekah is still waving at her but she was inside with light turned off a little.

Walking to her home Caroline was thinking about Elena and everything that she done. She knew that everyone were thinking that Caroline is on their side and that was making her feel guilt. She also couldn't forget the day Elena tried to kill her and the day she stole her prom dress. There was nothing that was making them good friends anymore. The girls who were born next to each other became enemies by a second. That was a thing that was really hurting Caroline but she also knew that Elena decided to change. Everyone are choosing what they want to be, and she chose to be a monster. Walking inside her house Caroline noticed something strange, the door where opened. Also there was someone inside. She didn't like that but the only thing she done was putting plans inside one of the hidden places so the person can't find them. Stepping inside the house she could see familiar face of her best friend, Elena Gilbert. Caroline gulped as she looked directly at her friend's eyes.  
"Caroline…Where were you? I was looking for you whole day…"Elena said turning to face her best friend, curiosity crossing her expression.  
"I-…I was with…Bonnie."Caroline said fast lying and pulling her hand away from Elena's carefully. Elena knew she was lying because Bonnie spent whole day with Elena. She frowned as she tried to face Caroline once again making her body jump a little.  
"Caroline..Stop lying to me."She said as she took blonde's waist hard and turned her to herself. Caroline noticed her friend's reaction so she decided it was time to show her some things.  
"Where I was is none of your business, Elena! You can go away and stop pretending to be nice and innocent best friend because the only thing you really are is stupid doppelganger bitch! You are same as Katherine, or even worse!" Caroline yelled as she pushed Elena away from herself strongly pulling her next to the wall. It was only making Elena's anger bigger so she took Caroline's shoulders and showed her not so big fangs. Caroline was stronger so she pushed her on the ground and took one of the stakes from fireplace. Elena tried to stand up but Caroline kicked her again, which made her tremble on the floor. She could feel her own blood crashing her mouth as her best friend staked her hard not trying to pull back. Caroline was defeating herself as much as she could. After some seconds Elena could finally stand up and Caroline was ready to stake her again and forever.  
"This was all because of your selfishness, Elena. Now go away before I chop your head right now!"Caroline yelled and watched Elena disappearing with her vampire speed out of her house. She shook her head and took the plans. She locked the door and pushed the plans on the table. The only thing they needed to was to pack all the stuff they needed. Caroline was not going to tell Rebekah about this fight because she was not sure how would the blonde react. She took some stakes, daggers , maps and other needs with plans and pushed them in her bag closing it slowly. She also took some of Alaric's attacking machines so they can be in full charge. Caroline stepped into the shower leaving all the things from today behind. This fight with her best friend was not the thing she planned but that was the only thing she could do to stop Elena.

Rebekah knew that this was a secret. Even she knew that Klaus was trying to find the cure she couldn't resist not to take it for herself. She would do anything to be human again. The only thing she wanted was to have koala corsages and prom, the person she loves and kids. Seemed like in this town no one could have it. Blonde was actually surprised with her decision to go with Caroline on this mission but she was the only person she could believe after all. Caroline was so pure and innocent and that was the thing that was making Rebekah to trust her. She could see herself in Caroline sometimes. She was everything Caroline was, stubborn, reckless but also so bubbly and happy. She only needed to cover it so no one could see that but herself. Caroline was actually occupying her brain most of the time. She couldn't not think about everything that she done with her. Today they were making plans and tomorrow they are going on road trip and that was the thing that was making Rebekah feel like human sometimes. So she wondered why she was feeling like that when she was with Caroline? Could she make her feel like she was human? Then there was no need to go and try to find the cure. But on the other side, she was sure that Caroline will leave and the only thing she will have is her humanity, the thing she wanted the most. There was also a bit of guilt because she will take it for herself no matter what will happen to Caroline.

Next morning Caroline stood up from her couch. She noticed that she was not sleeping in bed mostly because she was too tired to go and sleep upstairs. There were so many things on the table next to her: coffee ,nail polish, pencils, cookies and papers. She ran upstairs and took some normal and comfortable clothes for the road trip today. She wore her blue shirt and black jeans, also she took normal jacket ,black this time and took a bag with stuff she packed yesterday. Rebekah told her she will wait for her on the graveyard so Caroline ran trying not to think about the fight from yesterday. She knew that Elena will come and try to fight with her again but that was not in her mood right now. She made her blonde hair into a messy bun and waited for Rebekah on enter of graveyard. Her mind were full focused on today's mission. Especially she knew that both of them could die but that was only a matter of time. There were the other things they needed to think about. Like what to do to wake up Silas or how to find Mikael.

After about ten minutes of waiting she could see some black car going cross the graveyard. She smiled and stopped next to the car opening the door and stepping inside. Rebekah just locked the doors and watched Caroline stepping inside with a big smile.  
"You ready to do this Caroline?"She said putting the bag on the backseats as she watched Caroline nodding. Both of them were excited about this even they could die or get hurt. Caroline took a map and watched where was the first destination. Rebekah was driving in medium speed whistling the song from the radio. Caroline was looking outside the window slowly smiling to make the atmosphere like it was right now.  
"So? How was your night?"Rebekah asked Caroline. It was so silent and they needed to talk about something after all. Caroline remembered how terrible her night was as she gave a fake smile.  
"It was really fine. I was thinking about everything for today."Caroline said acting quite nice because Rebekah was also very nice to her.  
"Expected."She said and stopped the car at first destination. That was really small cave and both of them knew what this was all about.

**{**_** Silas.**_**}**


End file.
